


Era de Guerra Y Pasión.

by Charluug18



Series: Principes, Guerras Y Muchos Dramas Familiares [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charluug18/pseuds/Charluug18
Summary: Tengo una severa Obsesión por el Lawlu de One Piece, la Fujoshi que llevaba escondida ha estado saliendo durante 8 meses, me he leído infinidad de Fanfics de esta pareja, y de un momento a otro comencé a escribir acerca de ellos.este Songfic se me ocurrió un día mientras escuchaba música y en mi lista sonó La pasión de Sarah Brightman, espero que les guste.Los personajes de esta serie pertenecen al grandioso Eiichiro Oda, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación con un poco de Helena de Troya.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Principes, Guerras Y Muchos Dramas Familiares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134878
Kudos: 8





	Era de Guerra Y Pasión.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo una severa Obsesión por el Lawlu de One Piece, la Fujoshi que llevaba escondida ha estado saliendo durante 8 meses, me he leído infinidad de Fanfics de esta pareja, y de un momento a otro comencé a escribir acerca de ellos.
> 
> este Songfic se me ocurrió un día mientras escuchaba música y en mi lista sonó La pasión de Sarah Brightman, espero que les guste.
> 
> Los personajes de esta serie pertenecen al grandioso Eiichiro Oda, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación con un poco de Helena de Troya.

Era De Guerra y Pasión  
.  
.  
.  
Sueñas con un amor  
Puro, sin condición  
Fuerte eterno como el sol  
Con el que se dibuja una pasión  
.  
.  
.

Gemidos fuertes se escuchaban en la Habitación del Príncipe Heredero de Dressrosa, dos amantes entregándose en plena madrugada, lleno de amor y pasión, no existía nada más en el mundo, nada más que ellos dos demostrándose cuan puro era su amor, no bien visto para la sociedad, pero no les importaba, nada más importaba solo ellos, como todos los días desde que el mayor tenía 19 años y el príncipe menor 17.  
.  
.  
.  
Sueñas con un amor  
Limpio, con devoción  
.  
.  
.  
Llevaban 3 años de relación secreta, era la razón por la cual ninguno de los dos había desposado a ninguna mujer, nadie era digno y ellos se amaban más que a nada, el príncipe mayor que en 3 meses iba a ser coronado como Rey ya tenía a su Reina, no le importaba que fuera un hombre, él se concentraría en abolir esa estúpida ley, no le importaba el qué dirán ni si llegaba a ser una vergüenza para sus antecesores, le importaba una mierda, lucharía con garras y dientes para poder estar al lado de su monito por toda una eternidad, reinar con el menor, el futuro rey quien siempre se mantenía serio para todos y no sabían que pasaba por su mente dejaba ver su lado tierno, amable y cariñoso con el menor.  
\- Laaaw- el príncipe menor tenía los ojos llorosos, mientras sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a la espalda ancha, sus piernas rodeando su cintura para sentirlo más cerca su espalda hacía un arco que excitaba a un más al mayor- mm me, me vengo.  
Una mirada llena de amor por parte del mayor con movimientos lentos y duros estimulando más su punto dulce, llevándolos a los dos en un éxtasis celestial.  
Yo- jadeando y gruñendo el mayor llevo sus labios a los del otro- yo también Luffy.  
La liberación fue fuerte y gloriosa para ambos, sintieron tocar el cielo, el menor tenía la visión borrosa y los dedos de sus pies entumecidos, el mayor salió del menor haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido.  
Con la respiración aun acelerada el menor se acercó al mayor en busca de contacto siendo así que el otro lo atrajo hacia su pecho ambos viéndose a los ojos.  
Te amo Luffy- el moreno llenaba de besos al mencionado.  
Shishihsih-Yo te amo más Law- dedicándose a pasar sus dedos por las marcas entregadas al otro representándolo como el próximo soberano del reino de Dressrosa y aliado inminente del Reino de Goa donde el tercer príncipe heredero suspiraba en sus brazos.  
Ambos cerraron los ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con que siempre estarían juntos, nadie se interpondría en su romance, eran deseos tan puros e inocentes.

.  
.  
.  
Libre, sacar las alas del corazón  
Y volar donde anida la pasión.  
.  
.  
.  
El salón de reuniones estaba tenso y silencioso, no se esperaba nada de eso, puesto que su tío el hermano del actual del Rey de Dresrrosa era tan alegre y risueño como un niño pequeño, dando un recorrido por la habitación se encontró que no solo a él lo habían mandado a llamar, sino también que el mismo Rey actual de Goa estaba junto a su antecesor y sus tres príncipes herederos, los ojos de Law se desviaron hacia su monito, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que solo el reconocería, a lo que el otro le sonrió ampliamente haciendo iluminar la tétrica habitación.  
Drum Island nos ha declarado la guerra- menciono su padre- todo se ha empezado tan rápido, y se estará llevando a cabo a más tardar en dos semanas.  
Están dementes- el Rey Dragón estaba enojado- esto requiere planificación, no podemos mandar a nuestros hombres a una guerra sin saber lo que deparara.  
Dragón- el consejero real del Rey de Dresrrosa se removió en su asiento temía por lo que el Rey de Dressrosa fuese a decir porque veía una sonrisa burlona en los labios de su hermnao- creo que tenemos que elegir al general, quien irá a la Guerra y peleara en nombre de nuestros Reinos.  
Lo sé- el rey de Goa se inquietó presentía que tenía que pensar bien las cosas, necesitaba al mejor-esta guerra tiene que ganarse.  
.  
.  
.  
La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
.  
.  
.  
Ambos reyes más los consejeros se dedicaron a idear planes y maniobras que servirían los dos príncipes mellizos de Goa se dedicaron a ayudar en lo que podía mientras él futuro rey se dedicaba a observar al de ojos negros, quería llevarlo lejos de esa sala, del castillo, quizá al campo de girasoles donde se declararon su amor.  
Pero el destino tenía otros planes puesto que su padre vio la forma en que sus ojos brillaban de amor cuando miraba al tercer hermano, como la sonrisa bailaba de sus labios y el mal que siempre llevaba dentro, el que existía desde antes que naciera Law comenzó a salir a flote porque él ya sabía las aventuras que tenían esos dos jóvenes, y se encargaría de que se borrara tal acción, el menor era un problema que debía solucionar, su hijo no podía, se negaba a que siguiera deshonrando a sus antepasados, él se encargaría de enderezar ese árbol y que ya no siguieran comiendo de la fruta prohibida, pondría su plan en marcha, solo esperaba que el Rey de Punk Hazard haya aceptado la propuesta.  
Y como si los demonios estuvieran de su lado, a la hora de la comida uno de los guardias del reino vecino llego junto con un consejero y la misma princesa que tenía una belleza que hacía resplandecer el lugar, siguiendo todo formalismo los presento a los demás, pero las palabras que siguieron solo dañaron al menor quien inmediatamente salió del lugar, le dio un asentimiento a su guardia de confianza, todo tenía que salir bien.  
\- ¿Me has qué? - su heredero estaba que hervía en furia, su amante había salido y no había lugar en el que más quisiera estar que con él.  
\- Te he comprometido, Law, con esta hermosa Princesa, Monet- la mujer mencionada sonrió, pero su mirada era calculadora, todo lo que estaba haciendo era para poder ampliar más su reino.  
\- Es un gusto, príncipe- Law solo pudo verla bien hasta que hablo, pero inmediatamente la odio, por su culpa el amor de su vida había dejado escapar una lagrima, ella pagaría por eso se dijo así mismo.  
\- Ahórratelos-su ira se sentía.  
los restantes en la habitación se veían incomodos, siendo así que los mellizos se fueron nada más presentarse, el Rey mientras tanto se dedicó a observar todo lo que sucedía, se sorprendió cuando el muy sereno Heredero de Dressrosa dejaba escapar un grito frustrado mientras pisaba fuerte y se iba del salón, arqueo una ceja hacia al rubio preguntando, era normal que se comprometieran sin amor, el mismo fue una de esas personas, de hecho se sorprendía porque a un este no estaba desposado y esperando a su primer hijo, y pudo ver por qué cuando el Rey Doflamingo le dijo que tenían que hablar de algo dirigiéndose por fuera del castillo llegando a un lugar que conectaba con otro un lugar que no conocía, vio girasoles en todo el lugar y una pequeña choza, ambos reyes se acercaron aún más y no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban a lo que sus ojos veían, su hijo menor besándose con el futuro rey mientras sus ropas estaban tiradas en el suelo y sus piernas enredadas en las caderas del mayor.  
.  
.  
.  
Es atravesar el fuego,  
Caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad  
La pasión es esa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve toda la creación  
.  
.  
Ambos fueron separados inmediatamente por sus padres, el Rey de Goa tenía una mirada inquebrantable de odio y vergüenza resurgiendo, cuando ambos príncipes se dieron cuenta que fueron descubiertos el miedo les envolvió, un sonoro golpe llego a los oídos de Law, intento acercarse al príncipe menor pero su padre lo retuvo.  
El miedo, la impotencia pudieron con él, se dejó caer hasta que quedo solo, termino de vestirse mientras escucho unos gritos que le helaron la piel, corrió lo más que pudo al encontrar a su amante siendo azotado por el guardia de confianza de su padre Vergo, intento llegar a él, pero los demás se lo impidieron.  
Lagrimas surcaban sus ojos, grito desesperado, vio la sangre salir de la espalda del menor mientras el caía una vez más, queriendo llevar toda la carga, el dolor que su pobre monito estaba sintiendo.  
Los príncipes mellizos llegaron y jadearon con horror, el futuro rey de Goa golpeo al guardia hasta que estuvo satisfecho mientras que el que ejercería de consejero llevaba a su hermano menor, llego a él, y lo abrazo con fuerza, ambos príncipes no eran ajenos a los sentimientos que se profesaban puesto que en más de una ocasión los descubrieron con actos indecorosos, sin embargo, se alegraban porque jamás habían visto tanto amor como el de Law y Luffy.  
Estoy, estoy bien Law- el menor gimió de dolor, pero tenía una fuerza inquebrantable ningún golpe lo haría doblegarse.  
Mira cómo te dejaron Lu- Lagrimas caían de Law le dio un beso mientras que los restantes en la habitación jadearon- todo estará bien.

.  
.  
.

Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Más allá de lo que se oculta el sol  
Es borrar siempre de ti  
La palabra soledad  
Son dos almas que se unen  
Llegando a la eternidad.  
.  
.  
.  
Nada estuvo bien el heredero de Dressrosa fue encerrado en su habitación, guardias custodiaban la entrada, nadie podía salir ni entras órdenes precisas del Rey, pero mientras eso sucedía se hizo amigo de los tres guardias encargados de custodiarlo, siendo así que lo mantenían al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el castillo, y del castigo de su amante que todavía no se había decidido.  
Fue a la semana siguiente que se le informo él se dedicaba a ver hacia el cielo nocturno, las estrellas y la luna brillaban como nunca, haciendo ver el firmamento más hermoso de lo que era, escucho la puerta ser tocada tres veces, se abrió paso entre ellas Bepo, el guardia que más apreciaba.  
\- Mi señor- el príncipe se dio vuelta sorprendiéndose porque el siempre alegre guardia tenia lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- han decidido el castigo de su majestad, el príncipe Luffy.  
El amante de este se irguió inmediatamente temeroso de lo que se haya dicho y no era para menos, lo peor estaba por venir.  
\- Lo han elegido como general para todos los soldados, se ha ido a la guerra antes del anochecer.  
Sus piernas cedieron mientras un fuerte sollozo se escapó, se juró así mismo proteger al menor, luchar con dientes y garras por su amor, pero fallo intentándolo, pidió a todos los dioses que conocía que su monito estuviera bien en el campo de batalla, y cuando un nuevo amanecer llegará, se aseguraría que todo tuviese una nueva vida de amor donde los dos se estuviesen tomando de la mano y amándose como siempre lo han hecho más fuerte y más intenso, se juró así mismo que haría pagar a quien se había atrevido a lastimar a su amor.  
.  
.  
.  
Nunca te faltara  
Alguien en quien confiar  
.  
.  
.  
Luffy se sentía a morir, lo habían obligado a ir a una guerra por motivos desconocidos, una guerra donde habría perdidas de su gente, la gente de Law, familias quedarían destruidas y sus temores serían horribles.  
Sin embargo, conoció a personas maravillosas en estos días que estaban planificando los detalles de la batalla, cuando iban a un punto ciego liberaron a dos mujeres que habían sido sometidas por los guardias de Drum Island, su ira estallo tanto que los ejecuto de la peor forma, ellas decidieron seguirlo, Robin y Nami, nunca había tenido hermanas mujeres pero tras las conoció se dio cuenta que nunca las dejaría desprotegidas, menos solas, haría cualquier cosa por ellas dos, porque las amaba, a Robin como a una madre puesto que nunca tuvo una y la mujer desprendía tanta madurez que con un simple abrazo sentía que sus problemas se irían, Nami por otro lado era como esa hermana mayor que regañaba al menor por hacer cada tontería sin darse cuenta, luego se hizo más cercano a su primer oficial Zoro, lo apoyo cuando tenía dudas, su arquero en jefe Ussop era un gran mentiroso pero se alegraba cuando le contaba historias, siempre quiso un músico que tocara en un salón de fiesta así que cuando escucho a uno de los oficiales Brook lo atrajo de inmediato a su grupo en formación, siempre tenía hambre así que un día uno de los guardias harto de ver como comía cosas sin preparar lo golpeo y le preparo un manjar inmediatamente Sanji se convirtió en una de sus personas favoritas porque la carne era lo que más amaba después de sus hermanos y de Law, Jimbe era un oficial mayor que el resto pero tenía una sabiduría que lo hacía buscarlo siempre para uno que otro concejo, Franky era el oficial más pervertido que había conocido en su vida era tan excéntrico y podía crear cosas increíbles solo con madera, clavos y una navaja, un día lo vio tallando algo que le llamo mucho la atención era un pequeño caballo de madera desde ese día siempre le pide que haga uno que otro.  
Cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía, miraba el cielo estrellado la luna resplandeciente una lagrima rodaba en su mejilla pensaba en Law, miraba al caballo de madera que siempre llevaba en manos imaginándose como se lo regalaría a una versión pequeña de Law porque después de todo, él se casaría con Monet, y nadie podría impedir eso.  
Pero quizá y solo quizá el destino quería crear una buena relación ahora.  
Un día mientras exploraban el terreno encontraron una cabaña abandonada, siempre fue una persona curiosa, por eso, a paso rápido se dirigió y encontró a una mujer en cinta, mientras agonizaba, la intento ayudar, a paso rápido se acercó a ella la agarro en brazos y con todo lo que pudo se dirigió al campamento.  
\- ¿Cómo esta ella? - Crocus era uno de los mejores médicos a pesar de que los años ya le estaban entrando.  
\- No sobrevivirá- fue claro y directo como siempre, y Luffy se sintió mal porque sabía mejor que nadie que se sentía crecer sin una figura materna- ella quiere hablar contigo.  
Se dirigió a donde estaba la mujer aún más pálida de lo que recordaba, pero aun así pudo apreciar su belleza, ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, vio que tenía en brazos a la criatura que llevaba dentro hace 4 horas.  
\- Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador- la sonrisa que le dio fue tan maternal que Luffy inmediatamente quiso complacerla con todo lo que le pidiera.  
\- Soy Monkey D. Luffy, el tercer príncipe heredero de Goa y general de las fuerzas aliadas de Dressrosa y Goa.  
\- Es mucho peso para alguien tan joven- la mujer le dio una mirada que hizo que la columna de Luffy tuviera espasmos, sentía que ella lo analizaba, y de lo que le dijera seria digno o no, aunque todavía no sabía de qué.  
\- Lo soy- le dijo, y por muy raro que haya sido, tuvo la necesidad de contarle todo por lo que paso en estos días, mientras miraba como la mujer alimentaba al bebe que tenía en brazos- yo, realmente lo amo le dijo, disculpa por todo no sé todavía tu nombre y estoy contándote todos mis problemas, yo, lo siento.  
\- No te disculpes- la mujer le sonrió con tanto cariño- Mi nombre es Makino, y el del bebe es Chopper, su padre eligió ese nombre antes de que fuera asesinado por rehusarse a pelear en la guerra, Shanks siempre fue una persona muy amable y bondadosa pensaba más en la libertad que en riquezas, y estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que vivimos.  
\- Suena como un gran hombre- Luffy no conocía a la persona, pero desde ya sabía que era un hombre digno de admirar.  
\- Luffy- Makino lo llamo tan suplicante- sé que no me conoces, pero sé que eres una buena persona, me ayudaste cuando sabias muy bien que pertenezco al reino de tus enemigos por favor, te suplico te imploro que te hagas cargo de Chopper- sus lágrimas caían y su desesperación fue tan fuerte que alerto al pequeño bebe un sentimiento broto del pecho de Luffy, se paró y atrajo al bebe a sus brazos, comenzó a moverlo, él bebe dejo de agitarse, llevo su dedo índice a las manos del pequeño y este lo apretó con una de sus manitas tan fuerte que Luffy sintió una sonrisa aflorándose de sus labios, él y él bebe se vieron por mucho tiempo a los ojos y el menor le regalo una sonrisa, Luffy inmediatamente supo que este bebe era su bebe, que él sería una madre para él, un padre, un amigo, seria quien lo protegería de todo y de todos.  
\- Lo protegeré con mi vida Makino, lo juro.  
Makino pudo observar todo y con una sonrisa se dijo así misma que había encontrado a la persona indicada, a la persona más pura que jamás haya conocido, bendijo su amor, porque sabía que él Y Law iban a estar juntos y su bebe tendría a los mejores padres, con una sonrisa en sus labios dio el último aliento de vida.  
.  
.  
.  
Un ángel que de la mano te llevara  
A descubrir un mundo de pasión.  
.  
.  
.  
-No puedo creer que ahora tengas un bebe- Nami lo regaño por lo que parecían horas, pero no le importaba- mira este no es lugar.  
\- No lo digas- le sisee- él no se irá de mi lado, es Nami, él es mi hijo ahora.  
\- Oh Luffy- pude escuchar a todos soltar risas, mientras otros tenían lagrimas- te ayudaremos.  
\- Por supuesto- Robin me felicito y empezó a amar tanto a Chopper que lo mantenía siempre en brazos cuando yo no lo tenía- eres un bebe muy amado.  
Fue tanto que me abrí con mis amigos también, les conté todo al igual que hice con Makino, ellos me escucharon, nunca me juzgaron, simplemente me dieron su apoyo incondicional.  
Mírate Luffy- Zoro regalo una sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago de licor y se dedicaba a observar a Sanji, mientras Luffy sostenía en brazos a Chopper y jugaba con sus pequeñas manitos- te han mandado a una guerra, y has encontrado una madre, una hermana, tantos hermanos y un hijo.  
Luffy no podía estar más de acuerdo que con eso, mientras se llevaba a Chopper a la altura de su cara y respiraba el dulce aroma del bebé solo podía pensar en que Law lo amaría igual o más que él, estaba seguro de eso, porque mientras Luffy se sentía como una madre consideraba a Law el padre de Chopper.  
Pero como todo lo bueno también tiene un punto de espera, se dirigía el mismo a la batalla, la guerra había iniciado, dejo a muchos de los mejores guardias protegiendo, cuidando, velando a quien consideraba madre, hermana y a su hijo, tenía que concentrarse mientras más rápido terminara todo, sería mejor para regresar con su familia de diez.  
La guerra era un campo lleno de sangre, toda la nieve que había alrededor tenia impreso el escarlata, muchos de sus hombres fallecieron, pero daba gracias a los Dioses que sus amigos sobrevivieran, fueron bendecidos, porque no pasaron por más rasguños, y antes de lo que esperaba Drum Island hizo sonar las campanas, gritos de júbilos se escucharon, y él se sentía alegre porque por fin podría regresar a su hogar sin ningún problema en su espalda o eso creía.  
.  
.  
.  
La Pasión es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
.  
.  
.  
Tuvieron que pasar por el Reino de JAYA, debido a que el Rey actual, aunque parecía más un bárbaro por como actuaba era aliado del reino caído Drum Island queriendo evitar conflictos y llegar a un acuerdo de paz, dieron dotes desde oro, pieles y estatuas fue una fiesta entretenida, aunque con una mala compañía, Luffy pudo observar como la princesa de cabello azul se veía triste y temerosa, también observo como Nami la veía y supo que no se venía nada bueno, porque esa mirada es la misma mirada que Law le daba cuando quería llevarlo a su cama y no dejarlo ir hasta que Luffy se olvidara de su nombre y el cómo caminar correctamente.  
Dicho y hecho, pasaron dos días desde que dejaron JAYA y cuando iban por Sky Island, se dio cuenta porque Nami no había estado acechándolo para cargar a su pequeño bebe, se dirigía a buscar a Nami abrió su camarote y descubrió a la princesa Vivi quien iba a ser en unos meses la Reina de JAYA.  
\- Luffy, él la golpeaba- fue todo lo que Nami tuvo que decirle para que Luffy se diera cuenta que tenía a alguien más a quien proteger.  
\- Ya han pasado dos días, ya deben de haberse dado cuenta- Robin pensaba en la forma de sacarlos de este embrollo.  
\- Nami- Zoro siempre fue el recto- espero que sepas que una posible guerra se puede desatar por esto que has ocasionado.  
\- Lo siento- lagrimas caían de Vivi y de Nami- no queríamos ocasionar problemas, pero, nos amamos.  
\- Nadie puede enamorarse en 4 días chicas- Jimbe intentaba hacerlas entrar en razón.  
Mientras todos discutían Luffy intentaba calmar a Chopper, su bebe estaba más inquieto con tantas personas alrededor hablando.  
\- Creo que hay una forma- Robin medito tanto hasta que se acordó- leí un poco de la biblioteca de JAYA, explico, un combate a muerte.  
Todos gimieron y se estremecieron.  
\- Según el lugar, ellos respetan la fuerza, quizá así no habrá guerra porque accidentalmente raptamos a la futura Reina-  
\- ¿Quién va a luchar?  
\- Es obvio no- Luffy les dio una sonrisa a todos mientras jugueteaba con su pequeño- Nami es como mi hermana, y ahora Vivi eres mi cuñada- Luffy le regalo una sonrisa a la mencionada- voy a hacerlo, pero será con mis términos, Robin, haz la carta, y manden a Pell, es el Halcón más rápido que tenemos, con suerte estaremos a dos días de diferencia.  
\- Muchas gracias Luffy, esto que haces por nosotras, jamás lo olvidaremos- Vivi se sentía tan agradecida, que cuando estuviera en la comodidad le diría a su padre todo lo que paso en JAYA, y que tenían que Arabasta tenía que aliarse con el Reino de Goa.  
Pasaron seis días cuando por fin llegaron a Dressrosa, sus hermanos le habían indicado que ese sería el punto de encuentro pues ya eran tres meses desde la guerra a la cual se vio obligado a liderar, y Law iba a ser coronado como Rey también iba a casarse con Monet, su corazón dolió y abrazo más a Chopper mientras pensaba en eso.  
Todo era alegría, la multitud celebraba el regreso del tercer príncipe heredero comandante supremo, la bandera del reino de Goa y de Dressrosa ondeaba con fervor en señal de que Drum Island toco las campanas dando rendición.  
Se dio paso al castillo la última vez que Luffy estuvo en ese lugar fue azotado, encerrado y enviado lejos del amor de su vida, amor que sería coronado en 3 días justo después de que Bellamy el Rey bárbaro de JAYA viniera a exigir su cabeza como sabía que haría.  
Law lo vio llegar, tan inmaculado, más maduro, más fuerte y quiso agarrarlo esconderlo en su habitación y no dejarlo ir nunca más, pero tenía que aguantar tres días, solo tres días y sería la última vez que estarían separados, porque gracias a su tío Cora-san se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su Padre, que fue un plan el que los hayan encontrado en la cabaña, Cora-san lo escucho hablando con Vergo y también que Monet estaba embarazada de su padre, para así dar paso a un heredero haciéndolo pasar por uno de él.  
Sobre su cadáver se acostaría con esa insípida mujer, sus pensamientos corrían a mil, volvió a observar a su amante, y le dio una sonrisa que le daba antes de decirle que no podría caminar cuando acabara con él, tres días, solo necesitaba tres días más.  
La celebración se llevó a cabo en el salón real, Law pudo observar como su amante se escabullía de todo y de todos los presentes de la sala, quiso seguirlo, pero sabía que después habría tiempo, donde no lo soltaría, se fue a sus aposentos a descansar, soñando con un pequeño bebe en los brazos de Luffy mientras este estaba en su regazo, acariciando la mejilla del menor, un sentimiento broto desde su interior, anhelo por tener su propia familia junto a su amor.  
\- Ya saben chicos- todos los amigos estaban reunidos juntos- los amo a todos, cuiden a Chopper mañana, necesito que no se altere- siguió explicándoles cómo cuidar a su bebe u todos se rieron porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía sobre todo Robin.  
\- Luffy- Vivi sentía que necesitaba decir esto- mañana el punto de encuentro es fuera del castillo, ya sabes, conociendo a Bellamy gritara hasta que salgas y exigirá verme, es por eso, por eso que iré contigo, antes de que me digas algo, los demás se preguntaran porque el Rey de JAYA vino en persona a querer tomar la cabeza del tercer príncipe.  
Todo tenía sentido, pero Luffy no quería exponerla más de lo que ya estaba sufrió tanto con Bellamy que quería alejarla de todo el daño que se le fue ocasionado.  
\- No soy frágil si es lo que piensas.  
\- Sé que no lo eres, pero quiero cuidar bien de mi cuñada- Luffy sabía que tenía razón por eso mismo acepto.  
\- Necesito que los demás a excepción de Zoro cuiden a mi bebe, y se protejan todos, los amo, chicos.  
Vivi Y Luffy se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones designadas del castillo, hablaron por horas desde su infancia hasta el día de hoy.  
\- Sabes Luffy, mañana va a ser un día muy movido.  
\- Lo se Vivi, gracias por cuidar de Nami, ella ha sufrido mucho y se merece lo mejor,  
\- Y yo se lo daré Luffy, más te vale no perder mañana, tienes que matarlo Luffy, o si no, si pierdes no solo seremos nosotros, sino una guerra.  
\- Lo se Vivi, no ´perderé lo juro por todos los dioses.  
El siguiente día se les hizo muy rápido, Luffy se sentó en su cama mientras veía como Vivi se despabilaba, el sol apenas salía, pero sabía que en unas horas el bárbaro llegaría gritando, y tenía que comer algo, es por eso que después de preparase con su armadura, agarrar su espada él y Vivi se dirigieron a las cocinas, muchas de las criadas vieron a la peli azul con desconfianza, pero los dejaron ser, Zoro llego poco después de perderse por el castillo hasta donde estaban ellos, los demás integrantes se dirigieron al comedor.  
Law estaba enfurruñado en su asiento mientras veía como Monet se acercaba a él, le mando una mirada de advertencia, pero ni así entendió, Ace y Sabo estaban desayunando como cualquier día haciéndose bromas, Dragon les lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, Cora-san estaba entretenido ahogándose con su fruta y su padre estaba bebiendo un vino desde temprano, lo mismo de siempre o eso creía él.  
Como fue un agradable día, todos decidieron desayunar en la terraza, el sol les daba de lleno, había tres tronos libres dándoles una buena vista, este lugar solía usarse antes cuando un idiota venía a desafiar al rey en cuestión, pues todo quedaba de frente a la arena de muerte como solían decirle.  
\- Si no te apartas de mi lado, te juro por todos los dioses que te tirare de la torre más alta- Law solía dar miedo porque todas las amenazas que hacia las cumplía, y la princesa lo sabía muy bien, como el día que la amenazo de que si intentaba por algún medio meterse en su cama la arrastraría hasta el salón principal y sí que lo hizo por órdenes de Doflamingo, fue tanta la humillación que se desquito gritando que si todo esto era por el tercer heredero que no era más que una escoria le valió un golpe en la mejilla y el ser repudiada por quien sería su futuro esposo.  
\- Es un agradable día, ¿no creen? - Sabo intento por todos los medios aligerar el ambiente tenso que pensó que solo la tenía, el otro mellizo Ace lo interrumpió antes que siguiera intentando cambiar la atmosfera.  
\- De todas formas, ¿Dónde diablos está Luffy?  
La sola mención del nombre de su amante hizo que Law se preguntara dónde estaba el solía comer más que cualquier persona normal, Law seguiría divagando, pero fue rápidamente sacado de sus pensamientos, habla del diablo y enseguida aparecerá, una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus labios, pero rápidamente se borró y su ceño se frunció mientras veía como su amante venia del brazo con una mujer hermosa, y de cabello color azul y al otro lado, un hombre de cabello verde al que reconoció como su primer oficial.  
\- Buenos días- Luffy vio a Law tan imponente como siempre su ceño fruncido remarcaba más su aspecto hostil y despiadado que lo único que quería hacer era lanzarse en sus brazos.  
\- ¿Quién es la señorita? - Cora-san se encontraba preocupado vio como los gestos de su sobrino cambiaban y eso solo significaba malas acciones.  
\- Mucho gusto, majestades- vivi siempre fue muy diplomática desde niña y sabía que debía hacer y decir para aligerar el ambiente- es un hermoso reino si me permiten decir, soy Vivi Nefertari, la princesa de Arabasta, soy una invitada de Luffy, somos amigos- lo último lo dijo viendo directamente a Law, porque Vivi sabía lo que los celos podían ocasionar y no quería crear más drama del que ya todos parecían tener.  
\- Pero que agradable sorpresa- Doflamingo se sentía en la gloria, puesto que quizá el príncipe menor contraería nupcias con la Princesa de Arabasta, sino, porque más habría de invitarla al castillo.  
\- Por qué traes puesta tu armadura, Luffy- el Rey de Goa a pesar de lo mal que trato a su hijo, y de la vergüenza que decía tenerle, se preocupaba por él, y quería recuperar la relación que tenían.  
\- Bueno eso es, - Luffy fue interrumpido por Ussop quien llego corriendo a donde estaban pidió disculpas y se acercó a los tres presentes con vos baja murmuro las palabras que serían el inicio o el final de una nueva guerra.  
\- Luffy, ya está aquí, y no se ve nada feliz- Ussop tenía una gran opresión en el pecho, confiaba en su amigo, pero solo ver cómo era el bárbaro temía por la vida de este.  
Vivi comenzó a derramar lágrimas y Zoro perdió su expresión tranquila, Luffy con todo y más sabía que tenía que ganar a toda costa, pero aun así, quería besar los labios de su amado, porque necesitaba sentirlo, se encamino hasta donde estaba Law y la sorpresa fue para todos pero aún más para este, puesto que Luffy lo agarro de los hombros y lo beso como si fuese su ultimo día, Law no perdió el tiempo y lo atrajo a un más a él, no sabía que estaba pasando pero jamar rechazaría a su monito, no después de estar separado por tres meses sin saber cómo se encontraba el otro, los mellizos soltaron un silbido mientras que los Reyes tenían la mirada impasible, Corazon sonreía de alegría al igual que los tres amigos del pequeño, Monet por otro lado pego un fuerte grito y se quiso abalanzar sobre el menor.  
\- Lo tocas y te mato- Law tenía una expresión de asesinato marcada en su cara- extrañaba tus labios monito - le ronroneo en el oído, las mejillas de Luffy se sonrojaron y sintió que se perdía en los profundos ojos grises de Law.  
\- Monkey D Luffy, bastardo- todos se volvieron a la fuente del grito- da la cara maldito y devuélveme lo que me corresponde.  
\- Es hora de que me vaya- con un último beso se despidió de Law- te amo le dijo antes de salir junto con Zoro por las puertas, pero fue detenido por Vivi quien no soporto más las lágrimas y lo abrazo,  
\- Tienes que ganar Luffy, - le grito haciendo sorprender a los demás, Luffy solo asintió le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y se marchó, más gritos le siguieron.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue ese grito? - Law exigía saber, creía que algo malo pasaría, mientras veía a la princesa derramar más lágrimas.

\- Yo, lo siento Law- el príncipe se sorprendió, ya que no la conocía hasta el día de hoy, la princesa se acercó a él y lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo- por favor, perdóname, por favor.  
Antes de que Law preguntara más gritos se escucharon, todos se acercaron a ver que sucedía afuera del castillo, notaron como un carro de batalla era manejado por dos hombres grandes, musculosos y piel pálida uno tenía el cabello blanco y el otro tenía cabello rubio su mirada era la de un demente.  
Luffy caminaba junto a Ussop y Zoro sentía nervios, él sabe muy bien de que no podía perder no por esto.  
\- espero que me devuelvas lo que me corresponde- Bellamy se lamía los labios al decir todo.  
\- Tienes que prometer que el ultimo que caiga recibirá los honores que corresponden y no habrá guerra con el otro país.  
\- Si yo gano, quiero a esa mujer de regreso y tomare tu cabeza como trofeo hermoso príncipe, y también no habrá guerra- Luffy se incomodó por el comentario del otro, no quería saber lo que ese demente era capaz de hacer con Vivi si algo así sucediera.  
\- Si Yo gano, su majestad, dejaré que recibas los honores, daré mi palabra de que nadie tocara tu reino.  
Habiendo dicho todo se alejaron un poco, Zoro puso una mano en el hombro de Luffy, susurrándole palabras de ánimo, todos en el palco de arriba podían sentir la tensión, vieron como Bellamy agarraba una lanza y la hundía en la tierra, mientras Luffy lo veía impasible, la mano de Vivi se hundió en el hombro de Law.  
\- Es un combate a muerte- les dijo a todos entre lágrimas, todos jadearon, Law se sentía a morir, no era posible, como había sucedido miles de pensamiento corrían por su mente- Yo era la prometida de Bellamy el Rey de JAYA, pero me enamoré y hui con el amor de mi vida- Law se tensó ante esto- es una de las amigas de Luffy, él nos está ayudando.  
Law sabía muy bien que su pareja siempre fue humilde y generoso, pero en estos momentos lo odiaba, más le valía ganar porque no podría vivir sin él, tenía que hacerlo una lagrima se derramo de su mejilla, los mellizos estaban histéricos Ace quería salir corriendo a cambiar de lugar mientras Sabo analizaba todo, Doflamingo no cabía en sí de alegría puesto que el otro hombre era tan grande que esperaba que pudiera matar al joven príncipe así su hijo no seguiría deshonrándolo, corazón rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía, a pesar de todo le había tomado cariño al pequeño, Dragon se sentía culpable empezó a recordar todos los momentos de Luffy desde que era un niño recién nacido y necesitaba de él cuándo fue que cambio todo.  
Empezaron a balancearse Bellamy ataco primero llevando la lanza hacia el costado derecho de Luffy quien se inclinó hacia atrás y uso su escudo, dio una vuelta, Bellamy se lanzó pero Luffy volvió a usar el escudo se arrodillo y llevo la lanza al hombro de Bellamy hundiendo el filo, sangre broto, la primera sangre solo tenían dos intentos a muerte ambos antes de que se diera por terminado el combate puesto que así lo había acordado en la carta, Luffy saco la lanza tan rápido que Bellamy dio un fuerte gruñido, mientras corría hacia el apuntando con la lanza, Luffy volvió a agarrar su escudo balanceándolo hacia ella provocando que la lanza del mayor se quebrara, fue la fracción de ver lo que hizo que no se percató que Bellamy sacaba un cuchillo fino enterrándolo en su brazo, Luffy siseo.  
En el palco Law ahogo un gemido, el miedo se hacía más fuerte conforme la lucha seguía y el ver a su amante herido lo hacía delirar.  
Luffy estaba pensando a mil, mientras escapaba del balanceo de Bellamy, era pura intuición tenía que sobrevivir se decía así mismo que pensara en que hacer, puso mal el pie derecho ocasionando que cayera, Bellamy ya venía cerca, pero sintió en sus manos algo como si fuese bendecido por los dioses lo agarro, y espero a que el otro llegara estando cerca con un impulso enterró rápidamente la mitad de la lanza de Bellamy en su cuello, borbotones de sangre caían de él.  
Arriba Vivi suspiro aliviada mientras envolvió sus brazos al cuello de Law, se sentía agradecida enormemente con Luffy porque la había librado de un demonio.  
Law correspondió al abrazo de vivi antes de salir corriendo del castillo hasta donde se encontraba su amado.  
\- Ha terminado- Luffy vio como los ojos de Bellamy perdían el brillo mientras caía, ya sentía que podía ser libre, necesitaba una buena siesta, Sarquiss veía con incredulidad como su Rey había perdido, siempre fue el mejor luchador, nunca perdió ninguna batalla, hasta hoy, Ussop lloro y Zoro se sintió orgulloso de su general.  
Luffy sintió unos brazos fuertes envolverlo, mientras besos se esparcían por todo su cuello, sonrió, que bien se sentía estar en casa.  
.  
.  
.  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad.  
.  
.  
.  
El día ansiado de la coronación llego, todos en el reino festejaban, mientras en el gran salón se podía ver como se le era entregada la corona a Law después de haber recibido todos los honores y ya era momento de dar las palabras.  
\- Gracias a todos por estar aquí en este día- una sonrisa maniaca bailaba en sus labios- como su nuevo Rey empezaré a cambiar muchas cosas, para empezar ciertas leyes que involucran a m Reina- Luffy quien estaba un poco alejado a los demás se tensó pensando en que Law ya iba a anunciar su boda con Monet.  
\- Pero antes- Law siguió como quien habla del clima- Vergo, dejas de ser el guardia real con mayor confianza, quedas revocado de todos los cargos que se te han dado, y te declaro culpable por todas las atrocidades que has hecho a lo largo de los años- todos los que estaban en el gran salón empezaron a abrir mucho sus ojos pues veían la seriedad con la que su Rey hablaba, Vergo estaba desconcertado y preocupado al igual que Doflamingo- Monet- agarro la mano de la princesa- oh si Monet, te regreso a tu país, en ninguna vida me casaría contigo- Monet estaba llorando, era regresada fue una humillación que jamás había sentido.  
\- Y como dicen que lo mejor está siempre al final, Padre- Doflamingo supo en el momento en que su hijo sonrio que nada bueno podía esperar- te destierro de este reino, por todos tus crímenes y el peor de todos, el haber lastimado a mi Reina.  
Law les dio una señal a sus guardias de confianza y es asi como escoltaron a todos hacia la salida, dio por terminada toda la ceremonia, todos los que estaban ahí estaban sorprendidos, pero el mas sorprendido era Luffy y lo fue a un más cuando Law se acercó a él y lo cargo al estilo nupcial.  
\- No creas que he olvidado tu castigo- Law tenía una sonrisa coqueta mientras caminaba hacia sus aposentos.  
\- De que se me acusa- Luffy estaba regalándole una sonrisa a Law llena de amor y cariño.  
\- De haberte puesto en peligro, idiota, no vas a poder caminar durante tres días después de que acabe contigo.  
.  
.  
.  
Vives con un amor  
Fuerte y sin condición  
.  
.  
.  
Fiel a su palabra Law no había dejado que Luffy se moviera, pero pronto todas las actividades que tuvo junto con el menor los dejo agotados, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.  
Mientras la luna iluminaba parte de la habitación, Luffy fue sacado de sus sueños por un leve toque, abrió los ojos despabilándose un poco ante sus ojos aterrizo Robin con un bulto en los brazos, Luffy inmediatamente se removió y se acomodó para recibirlo.  
\- Ha estado inquieto- le dijo la mujer que consideraba su madre en voz baja- ya ha comido pero ha extrañado a su madre.

\- Es comprensible- Luffy acerco más a su bebe mientras se acomodaba en el respaldar de la cama, mientras sus ojos aterrizaban en el cuerpo desnudo de su amante quien tenía una respiración pausada, el sabía lo mucho que le costaba al mayor conciliar el sueño por eso mismo trataba de ser lo menos ruidoso posible.  
\- Gracias mamá- le dijo a Robin con una gran sonrisa, la mujer se conmovió por sus palabras que deposito un suave beso en su frente despidiéndose de a quien consideraba su hijo y nieto, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa pequeña y una calidez que le embargaba hasta el alma.  
\- No vayas a despertar a tu papá- Luffy le dio un beso al bebe- vamos a dormirnos.  
Se acomodó más cerca de Law mientras ponía a Chopper en su pecho protegiéndolo, inconscientemente Law se acercó a un más a Luffy y abrazo posesivamente su cintura.  
Law se despertó con la sensación de que alguien lo estaba babeando, se removió un poco y sintió un gorgojeo en su cuello rápidamente abrió los ojos y se despertó completamente, unos grandes ojos color chocolate lo veían, sintió un calor invadir su pecho.  
\- ¿Qué hace un bebe en mi alcoba? - le pregunto al pequeño mientras lo agarraba y lo llevaba a su pecho, él bebe le sonrió en respuesta- eres lindo pequeño.  
\- Veo que conociste a nuestro bebe- Luffy le dijo con la voz aun adormilada.  
Law arqueo una ceja ante la declaración.  
\- ¿Te embarace? - le pregunto con voz divertida, Luffy se acercó más a Law y llevo un dedo a las mejillas del bebe.  
\- Se llama Chopper, tiene tres meses- se acercó y le quito el niño a Law- es mío, bueno nuestro si así lo quieres nunca te obligaría a nada, Law.  
\- Por supuesto que lo quiero- mientras veía como Luffy agarraba al bebe, desprendía tanto amor y tanto cariño siempre fue celoso, le gustaba monopolizar al monito sintió que por primera vez podría compartirlo con alguien sin molestarse.  
Luffy se alegró tanto de que Law aceptara a Chopper, tenía miedo de que no lo hiciera, porque muy en el fondo ya consideraba a Law como el padre del pequeño, le conto todo de como conoció a Makino y como se lo encargo, cuando lo cargo por primera vez y sintió en su pecho un calor desconocido, en todo momento Law fue muy atento, lo escucho y nunca lo interrumpió, cuando termino de hablar Law solo lo beso y lo atrajo a su regazo mientras acariciaba las mejillas del bebe y le daba un beso en la frente a Luffy.  
\- Mi heredero Chopper D Trafalgar Monkey primero suena hermoso no crees cariño- Las mejillas de Luffy se tiñeron en carmín, por el hecho de escuchar los apellidos de él y de Law juntos en un solo nombre, no pudo ser más feliz en toda su vida desde lo que era hoy, mientras el sol iluminaba toda la habitación y acentuaba los rasgos de Luffy, Law se sintió más enamorado de lo que había estado en toda su vida, más cuando veía como cargaba a su hijo, nuestro hijo pensó, mientras una sincera sonrisa se abria paso entre sus labios, fue el mejor día de su vida, despertar con la persona que más amaba y con una pequeña parte del amor de ambos, porque aunque no compartiera la sangre, este era su hijo, suyo y de Luffy, y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso.  
.  
.  
.  
Libre y ponerle alas al corazón  
Volar adonde anida la pasión.


End file.
